Every Breath You Take
by BadtotheBone1080
Summary: A couple of months after All-Stars, Gwen is feeling sad after her break-up with Duncan. Will a certain musician make her feel better? Gwent one-shot! Inspired to write this fanfic after listening to "Every Breath You Take" by The Police.


****I was inspired to write this fanfiction after listening to the song "Every Breath You Take" by The Police. I know I may sound like such a dork because I listen to old music. But I'm a huge 80's buff and I'm proud, lol. Hope you enjoy it! **

****NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE LYRICS OF EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE NOR THE POLICE! **

A couple of months after Total Drama All-Stars ended, the contestants decided to have a little reunion at a bar in Toronto rather than at the Playa Des Losers, their usual location. And everyone seemed to be having a fun time.

Mike and Zoey were relaxing at a table nearby and talking about some of the latest movies they've seen. Staci was standing near Jo and Brick and babbling lies to them while Jo kept on yelling at her to shut up. Eva and Anne Maria were involved in a slap fight after Eva insulted Anne Maria's hair and body weight. Sierra was cuddling Cameron and Cody while the two boys were groaning in misfortune. Lightning and Tyler were having a series of arm wrestling matches with Tyler at a losing streak. Ezekiel (no longer feral), B, and Dawn were having a deep discussion about auras. Noah sat in a quite corner and read his book while Owen, who sitting right next to him, was snacking on a bucket of chicken wings. Geoff and Bridgette were relaxing on some chairs nearby while DJ was comforting his new bunny. Lindsay and Beth were chatting about their lives with Katie and Sadie, who were watching Justin in admiration. Izzy was in an extreme sugar rush and was going bonkers. Alejandro and Heather were having yet another argument with Scott watching in entertainment. Sam and Dakota (no longer Dakotazoid) were playing a 2-player 3DS alien game. Harold kept on attempting to impress Leshawna and get her attention, which she found very silly but cute. Duncan and Courtney, who recently got back together, were sitting together and making out.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, except for Gwen and Trent. Gwen was sitting at a table nearby, moping. It was true that she had many friends who she could talk to, like Mike and Zoey, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Cameron. When she turned around and saw Duncan making out with Courtney, she turned away and cried a little. "What happened?" she thought. "My relationship with Duncan was going so well. Why did it have to end with him trying to get Courtney's attention? It's as if our relationship went nowhere..." She continued to cry.

Trent was standing on a stage and strumming a few chords on his guitar. He was getting ready to play a few songs in front of everyone. Suddenly, he noticed Gwen crying. He felt terrible about this. He knew what happened to her last season. He had to make things right for her. And Trent knew exactly what to do. He called some of his good friends over. He called Mike, Geoff, and Cody over to the stage and discussed his plans for Gwen. He desperately wanted to make her feel better. After Trent was done discussing his plans to his friends, they nodded in accord and went with the plan.

Gwen continued to cry alone at the table. All of a sudden, she heard a deep voice that said, "This song goes to someone special". She suddenly turned around. She recognized that voice before. It was a calm, beautiful voice that she had always admired in the past. And from the moment she heard it, she knew it had to be someone who was once special. She turned to see Trent speaking in the microphone. He was carrying an electric guitar. She also saw Geoff on the drum set, Mike with a bass guitar, and Cody on the piano. It looked like they were going to perform a song. And Gwen always felt better when she heard Trent singing. She smiled a little and decided to listen.

A quiet drumbeat and bass beat could be heard as well as some quiet piano chords. Trent also played the melody of the tune a bit louder than the other instruments so that the melody could be recognized. But he played it at the right tone and pitch so that it wasn't too loud or too soft. It was a calm, soothing song, though the song itself was pretty old. It was still enjoyable though. As the song continued, Trent took a deep breath and began singing.

_Every breath you take..._

_ Every move you make..._

_ Every bond you break _

_Every step you take_

_ I'll be watching you..._

_ Every single day..._

_ And every word you say..._

_ Every game you play_

_ Every night you stay_

_ I'll be watching you..._

Gwen wondered who this song was for. She kept on wondering and wondering until all of a sudden, Trent's eyes met hers. His eyes did not look anywhere else. It just met with Gwen's eyes and continued to be fixed on her. Suddenly, Gwen's heart pounded loudly and at a fast pace. She realized that this song may be for her after all. She continued to listen to Trent's wonderful singing.

_Oh can't you see... _

_You belong to me... _

_How my poor heart aches..._

_ With every step you take... _

_Every move you make..._

_ Every vow you break..._

_ Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_ I'll be watching you..._

Suddenly, after hearing these lyrics, more tears fell down Gwen's face. These were not tears of sadness. These were tears of happiness. She finally realized who she belonged to after all, and though a series of unfortunate events in their relationship occurred in the past, she knew that he still had feelings for her. Suddenly, the song reached its height in terms of energy and passion. Geoff's drumbeat was a tad louder than before and Cody's piano chords could be heard more clearly. But it was still far less louder than a hard rock piece. Trent continued to sing, but with a bit more energy than before:

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_

_ I dream at night, I can only see your face _

_I look around, but it's you I can't replace _

_I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace_

_ I keep crying baby, baby please... _

Then, the song went back to the calm, relaxed state that it was in the beginning. Cody played a piano solo that Sierra went crazy for. She was about to run off towards the stage when she was held back by the stage's security. Once Cody's solo was over, everyone applauded loudly. Trent continued:

_Oh, can't you see..._

_You belong to me...?_

_How my poor heart aches..._

_ With every step you take..._

_ Every move you make..._

_ Every vow you break..._

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_ I'll be watching you..._

_ Every move you make _

_Every step you take _

_I'll be watching you..._

_ I'll be watching you..._

The song finally ended calmly. Everyone applauded loudly, especially Sierra, who grabbed Cameron by the hand and ran up to the stage and tackle-hugged Cody. Mike left the stage and went back to Zoey and Zoey hugged him and kissed his cheek, which he blushed over. Geoff just went back to Bridgette and started making out with her. Trent jumped off the stage and continued to look at Gwen and smile at her from a distance.

Gwen's eyes were still fixed on Trent's even after the song was over. Tears continued to roll down her eyes and her smile grew wider. A voice in her mind was telling her, "Don't just stand there! Run over to Trent and never let him go! He's the one for you! What are you waiting for?! Go!" Gwen suddenly jumped off her seat and ran towards Trent. She hugged Trent tightly in a warm embrace. It felt so good to hug Trent again, after almost three years apart. Trent returned a warm hug to her and savored the hug. As they slowly pulled away, Trent held Gwen's cheeks and gently wiped the tears away. They stared at each other for a long time.

"Oh, Trent...That was such a beautiful song. It made me realize something..." Gwen told Trent.

"Hey Gwen. I missed you so much as well. And what did it make you realize?" Trent asked Gwen in wonder.

Gwen replied, "It made me see that I truly belong to you. It also made me realize how much I love you."

Trent felt touched and replied, "You have no idea how much I missed you, Gwen. For the past couple of years, I've been wanting to write you a song and tell you that I'm madly in love with you. And I still am".

He gave a small grin to Gwen. They both smiled and stared into each other's eyes before leaning in for a tender kiss. It felt so good and reminded them of the past times. It was true that the past was in the past. But there was a still a future for them that would continue to see the light of day. They continued to stand on the center of the floor and kiss passionately throughout the night.

**I hope you enjoyed that Gwent one-shot! I had a lot of fun writing it! I miss that couple so much, along with Duncney! Please review!**


End file.
